oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The cats and the kittens
Summary: Oliver puts his kittens under the orders to stay indoors since Star's sleeping and he can't handle all five of his kittens without help, but what happens when the five run away and get lost in the streets of New York? Characters: Jenny Star Oliver Once Upon a Time in New Love City- OliverxStar kittens Roscoe and Desoto Jordan (Page coming soon) Dodger Rita Francis Einstien Tito Trixie Olivia Zack May Georgette Cocoa, Chocolate, and Chestnut Alaina and Aria Story: Closing her eyes, Star flicked her ears. "Sirius!" Zazzalil’s voice made the silver tabby jump. "Mama!" Oliver chuckled, lifting his head from beside his mate. "What is it, Zazzy?" He asked. "Your mother's trying to sleep." "Sirius keeps grabbing my tail and yanking it!" Zazzalil complained to her father. Keeping a purr in her throat, Star put her head on her paws. "Well, tell him to stop," Oliver meowed, head tilting. "I tried, daddy! He won't!" Zazzalil hissed, moving her small orange paws. "No you didn't!" Sirius argued, his orange fur fluffing up. Oliver flicked his ears and licked his mate's ears. He got up and walked over, picking his son up by the scruff. "Daddy!" Sirius hissed as he was picked up. "Put me down!" Oliver walked to the box where Star kitted and where Jenny kept the kittens. He placed his eldest son in there and flicked his tail. "Daddy!" Lion's voice made Oliver turn around. There sat his son, his silver ears perked and green eyes wide. Jemilla sat behind him, her ears pinned. "What's wrong, kits?" Oliver asked, crouching down. "Can we go exploring?" Zazzalil asked, pinning her brother down. Jemilla's ears perked and she looked up. "Please, daddy? You can take us!" Rolling over to his back, Lion let out a meow and pushed Zazzalil off. "Well..." Oliver looked at Star, who was sleeping soundly. "Maybe tomorrow." "But daddy!" Castiel complained. Lion stood up with Zazzalil and pressed against his sister's side, his ears flattened. "We haven't seen the city for ourselves though..." Oliver shook his head, sitting down. "No." He stared at them, curling his tail around his paws. "It's a bit too dangerous for all five of you to go without both me and your mother. She's sleeping now." "But we heard Auntie Trixie and Auntie May had puppies!" Sirius agreed, jumping out of the box and running to his siblings. "Yeah! And so did Auntie Rita!" Jemilla mewed, nodding her head. "When I see them later on, I'll ask them to bring their pups over," Oliver promised. "Nooo!" The five kittens wailed. "Hush!" Oliver hissed. The orange male stood up, his tail flicking. "The streets of New York are way ''too dangerous for kittens your age. Especially when there's five of you and one of me to guide and protect you." Sirius’s neck fur rose. "How do you know that?" He spat. "You were born and raised a house cat with Jenny and mom! You wouldn't know a thing without Jenny taking you out for a walk!" Jemilla pressed her nose into her brother's fur. "Calm down, we can go tomorrow with mommy." Oliver stared down at his son, trying to keep calm. His eyes darted to Jemilla and back to Sirius, ears pinned. "I wasn't actually. I was born in the streets and raised by Dodger and the gang for a around a day or two before I was adopted by Jenny. We had hard times even then. Star did too." His voice was soft, but had a hint of anger. Sirius let out a furious hiss, but Lion tapped his brother with his tail. "Really?" He whispered, his green eyes soft and full of awe. "Of course. I'll tell you about it some other time, for now, the five of you stay here! Please. We'll go tomorrow, I promise," Oliver replied, slowly walking to Jenny's room and letting out a mew. Star was still asleep as Oliver walked into his owner's room. Zazzalil stared at her littermates and exchanged glances with Sirius. "We're escaping," he spat, his ears flattened against his head. "Is that a good idea...?" Jemilla asked, lifting a paw and reaching towards her eldest brother. "I know I'm usually the one that comes up with stupid ideas but...That seems too far..." Lion agreed, nodding. The two were ignored, agreeing with the oldest. They looked at each other and sighed. They had no choice. Flattening his ears, Lion gluped. He looked at his siblings, their collars on their necks. Jemilla flicked her ears. "Guys...We're going to be with new owners soon..." He meowed, making Jemilla. "Yeah. Li's right. What if we get lost and don't come back?" She whispered, ears flattened. “We need to think about mama and daddy too. They’ll be worried sick.” "Then we'll be free!" Cas replied, smiling. "Why do you care? You're not on their side, are you Li? Jem?" Lion shook his head quickly. "No." "Of course not!" Jemilla exclaimed, her fur fluffing up. "I just think we should go when daddy says we're safe! Maybe if Uncle Dodger comes around later, he and daddy could take us." Lion thought he replied ''too ''quickly, so he put on a smile and made a weird voice. "I was only kidding you silly kitten!" He continued. He perked his ears, his blue collar seemed to tighten as he lied. He gulped again. "Okay!" Zazzali mewed. "Come on, let's get going!" Sirius exclaimed, making sure Star was sleeping. Jemilla and Lion shared a look, then sighed and nodded. The five kittens began walking towards the door, which was open a creek. They slipped through and ran off. ~Five minutes later~ "Hello kittens!" Olivia beamed, walking in. She stopped and saw Star sleeping on the windowsil, her tail-tip flicking to and fro, but no kittens in her sight. She thought they were with Oliver, so she walked towards the door which was creaked open and stepped through, seeing her brother with Jenny, who was doing her homework with Jordan. Her ears perked and her tail swished. Knowing Georgette, she had the kittens with her. "Oliver," she greeted, making the three look up. "Olivia!" Oliver gasped, leaping down from the bed and running to his sister. "I decided to drop by, say hi," Olivia meowed, looking at the two humans. "Sorry, Olivia!" Jenny apologized. "Jor and I are doing homework." Olivia nodded in response, and looked at Oliver. "I'm going to be with Star." "I'll be here. Make sure she stays asleep, won't you? The kittens have been keeping her up," he told her. "Sure thing," she replied and left, jumping beside her sister-in-law, careful not to wake her. Georgette walked past, making Olivia raise her head. "Where are the kittens?" She asked. "The balls of fur were down here with their parents, dear," the poodle answered, walking into the kitchen. Olivia's ears fell against her head and she shot up, her paws pressing down on Star's back. "Star!" Star shot up in surprise. "W-what? Are the kittens okay? Is Oliver okay?" She looked at Olivia."Oh, sorry. Hello, Olivia." She sat, tail wrapped around her paws. She smiled softly, then tilted her head and let her ears droop. "Star," Olivia began softly. "The kittens ran away." "What?" Star gasped, ears perking. She jumped from the windowsil. "How long? How? Did you see them? Do you know where they are?" "I came and they weren't here, so I thought they were with Oliver or Georgette but they aren't," Olivia explained, jumping down to calm the nervous mother, who was pacing and mewling frantically. "My babies!" Star cried. "Out on their own! What if they're hurt? O-or worse!" Oliver padded out of his owner's room, a worried look on his face, as he had heard his mate's calls. "What happened?" He asked, looking at his sister. "Sirius, Castiel, Zazzalil, Lion, and Jemilla ran away," Olivia told him, tail lashing. "We have to go find them." Oliver gasped. "Are you sure? Maybe they're just hiding, they do that!" "Oliver!" Olivia snapped. "They aren't anywhere! We have to go find them ''now!" "Should I get Dodger and the gang?" Oliver stared at his sister, worry in his eyes. He ran to Star, who was sitting down and murmuring things under her breath. His tail wrapped around her and he whispered things in her ear to sooth her, though he knew she could hear his thumping heart. "No, they have their pups! We'll have to get our kittens back ourselves!" Star whimpered, lifting her shaking silver head. "We aren't going to take the gang away from their pups!" "You're right, Star. Alright, Olivia, did you see where they went?" Oliver asked. "If I had seen, I wouldn't be here!" Olivia growled, worry gleaming in her eyes. "All we can do is go and find them." The three cats looked at the creaked-open door -Meanwhile- Sirius let out a yowl as a car roared past him, making him shakily put his paws on the other side of the sidewalk. "This is dangerous..." Jemilla whispered, ears flattening. Lion nodded. "We should go back," he agreed. "We're not going back, Li-" Zazzalil began. A large growl made the five kittens perk their ears and freeze. A big dog stood over them, its large lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth. He was a doberman, and he wore a red collar. Next to him was another doberman with a blue collar. "Hey, DeSoto, do these cats' scents seem familiar to you?" The red-collared one asked, smirking. "Yeah, sure does Roscoe, smells like that cat who nearly killed us and killed Sykes," the blue-collared dog growled. The kittens huddled together. "Looks like we got lunch," Roscoe snapped, taking a step closer. Castiel let out a shaky meow. "Y-you can't hur-hurt us!" "W-we'll get o-our father to g-get y-you!" Zazzalil stuttered in agreement. "Your father, Owiver?" DeSoto teased. "His name's Oliver!" Sirius muttered, unsheathing his claws. "And he's a hero!" "Hero?" Roscoe echoed. "Hear that, DeSoto? Oliver's a hero!" Roscoe and DeSoto burst into laughter and began circling the kittens. "Your father's anything but a hero," DeSoto growled. They didn't reply. "He nearly ''killed ''us and killed our master!" Roscoe continued. Castiel stared at him. "No. We've heard this story. We know who you are!" He spat. "Yeah!" Zazzalil unsheathed her claws and waited for Roscoe to come near her then drew her paw out, hitting the doberman in the nose. "Argh!" He yelled, shaking his head. DeSoto pushed past the red-collared doberman. "What's the story then, kitties?" He snarled, showing his teeth. "You took Jenny! Uncle Dodger was the one who hurt you both. Sykes and you deserved it!" Jemilla exclaimed, standing up, unseathing her claws with her siblings. DeSoto and Roscoe growled. DeSoto jumped, nearly leaping on the kittens. Letting out yowls, the five scurried with fear. "After them!" The skinny dobermans howled and dashed after them. Jemilla darted across the street, turning around to ask her siblings where they should go but found she was on her own. Zazzalil scrambled through the dogs’ paws and ran the other way, hearing one of them chase after her. -Work in progress-